Nearly Caught
by Morganel
Summary: Campanion to Zoe6's Evidence; What Jim almost walked in on. Not my cup of tea so please bare with me BAMF lovers.


She hates giving in. Always has, always will...Well, maybe not exactly hate, in this scenario, with him, but she does hate that smirk he gets on his face when she does give in. They make these little bets; who can keep their hands off the other for the longest, least amount of physical contact while sharing the same bed (that had become a regular thing, sharing a bed), small little bets like that, they didn't wager anything, they just agreed to them to try and show the other up and ultimately end up glistening with sweat after a session between the sheets.

One particular case she remembers brings a small smile to Alicia's lips as she tries to control her urge to run into the Command Center.

* * *

><p>No touching. That was their game. See who could do it the longest. She knows it's hard for both of them; they aren't teenagers who constantly need sexual contact, but throughout the entire day she's realized just how much they touch. When they're alone, the wonderfully sneaky brush of his fingers over her hand, when she'll trail her fingers over his jaw, the kisses he might steal. It made them laugh several times whenever one of them would start to, but then stop and make a face about it.<p>

She's starting to hate these little bets. She knows he's still awake with his back to her. He couldn't possibly sleep with all her tossing and turning. She knows why she isn't sleeping, why it's so hard for her to settle down. She knows and that makes her feel insecure because the reason makes her feel needy. He didn't kiss her goodnight. He's not having the best time either, he wants to wrap his arm around her waist and hold her to him. Kiss her neck softly until they both fall asleep. It's a regular thing for them. Cheesy, hardly what one would believe they did, but it was what they did, it was routine.

Nathaniel rolls onto his back after she turns over once again. Alicia's back is to him. She's tense, he can see it in the way her shoulders are set. He places his hand over her wing bone and she freezes, silently turning over to face him, her eyes filled with nothing less than frustration and what he knows is her fear of her own weakness. She growls to herself and props herself up on an elbow planting a kiss to his mouth. His hand moves to her cheek, and he kisses her back. It isn't long, it doesn't have undertones of arousal or need, it's just a sensual kiss. _Sensual_. No one would ever accompany the word with them. She lets out a sigh and lies her head on his chest. He wraps an arm around her, and they're both asleep in minutes. It doesn't take words for an agreement to be made.

Their bets don't count when they sleep.

* * *

><p>Three days. She feels like a horny teenager. As Alicia takes the steps of the Command Center she nods to the two soldiers standing guard and finally breaks her facade as she enters the building. He's standing behind his desk when she enters. He looks up with a worried expression of his face, as if her posture and speed mean something's wrong. She clenches her jaw, watching him, making a last half asses attempt to reign herself in. He doesn't move. Not until he realises why she's here. He grins, and goes back to whatever he was doing before she came in. Alicia groans and storms over, pulling him none too gently into a heated kiss. He doesn't deny her a thing, and kisses her back with just as much need. She fists her hands into his hair, keeping him close. His left hand slides to her hip, his left holds her neck.<p>

"We can't control ourselves." He mutters when they break apart, there is humour in his voice. She lets out a huff of air; a silent laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She quips, pulling him back to her mouth. His back is to the door and he starts to turn, trailing kisses along her jaw and over her neck. He steps behind her still holding her hips, until his mouth finds that sweet spot under her ear, she lets out a sigh and grinds her backside into him. He groans, sending a shiver down her spine. She turns slightly and kisses his jaw.

"Fuck me." She grinds out, her voice low, eyes dark. He grins at her and kisses her again. He removes her thigh holster and places it on the desk and then his hands start playing with her fly. Her eyes flutter when his hand runs over her abdomen right below her belly button, he pulls her jacket off her shoulder and tosses it onto his chair. She turns again to face him, a confident smirk on her face as she undoes his belt and fly. He kisses her again only breaking the contact when he turns her around again, letting a few trail down her neck. He slides her cargos and underwear down her hips just enough to allow him access and frees himself from his pants. She swallows her moan when he slides in and leans over his desk, flattening her palms against the glass and leaning her cheek against the cool surface. They have _never_ been as quiet as this, _never_ been as daring; light of day, anyone could walk in, it's beyond unprofessional by a couple thousand miles.

Tiny near inaudible squeaks escape her with each breath as she nears her peak. She feels his hot breath through her tank top and lets out a quiet hum of contentedness. His gloved hands are braced on the desk next to hers and she only gets closer each time one of his grunts isn't muffled into her shirt. His movements falter as he gets closer and she clamps her teeth down over her bottom lip to keep from crying out as she crashes over the edge. Her hum does get louder and that's all he needs to fall right over with her. He groans as her walls flutter around him, and sighs slowly moving back. He's slightly steadier than her. He fixes his pants and watches her do the same. A healthy flush covers her cheeks; she leans into him kissing him with a grin on her face.

"I hate our stupid bets." She mumbles against his lips and he grins. She re-fastens her thigh holster and grins at him.

"You only hate them because you always lose." He says back, enjoying watching her as she flattens her clothes.

"You know that isn't true." She pulls out her dishevelled ponytail and flips her hair and ties it back up. The flush isn't as fresh on her cheeks, and she stretches up and catches his mouth again for a moment. She moves toward the door with a bounce in her step. She shoots him one more look telling reminding him that they shall enjoy the night later on and he looks down at his desk. It's his turn to stifle laughter because before him are two very visible hand prints on his desk and a slowly dissipating circle of condensation. He sneakily puts the two datapads over them and starts slightly when he hears Wash's exclamation.

"Jesus Christ, Shannon!" she just managed to step away before being hit by the door. The man in question winces.

"Sorry, Wash." He says, and Taylor has to stifle his laughter again.

"I should think so." Alicia scowls running a hand over her recently fixed hair. She knows she's still riled up and hopes Jim Shannon doesn't notice too much. She shoots Nathaniel a final glance, eyes falling none too subtly to the desk before falling back on him. He follows her gaze and then looks at her with a nod. The exchange only lasts a few seconds. Jim claps his hands together.

"Okay then." He says, "Commander, do you have a minute? It's about the...uh, mole." Alicia doesn't hide her expression of _"I don't give a hoot, I've already heard this"_ and smiles at both men, lingering a heartbeat longer on Nathaniel before slipping out the door.

Nathaniel moves to fully collect himself at the side of the room, pretending to shuffle through things. He listens intently when he hears Jim pick up one of the datapads, a pause and then the sound of the other being pushes aside. He turns around to see a sly smile plastered on the younger man's face. Nathaniel raises a brow silently asking him if there will be a problem. The man's smile breaks into a grin.

"Well sir, at least my timing is improving!" Nathaniel lets out a laugh.

"What's your lead, Shannon?" He asks, and the younger man's grin fades to a reasonably content smile.

"Ah yes! Work, let me start at the beginning."


End file.
